hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be There
I'll Be There is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Can you see me, my love, up there above? When you were dying, I was dying too Looked for meaning in song, but the meaning was gone 'Cause I was crying right along with you If the heavens may break, I hope for our sake That if they ever do, I'll be there with you I woke up feeling the same way That I did yesterday Don't know what these tears would say But I miss my friend that went away I watch the seasons as they go The rain, the sun, the heat, the snow I don't know much, but this I know I miss my friend, I miss him so I say my prayers, I raise my hands I move my feet and when I can I said "help, won't you help me now? And lift me up if my legs give out?" 'Cause I know that life is short And living is the hardest part And someplace through the dark We will meet and never part (Someplace through the dark...) Can you see me, my love, up there above? When you were dying, I was dying too Looked for meaning in song, but the meaning was gone 'Cause I was crying right along with you If the heavens may break, I hope for our sake That if they ever do, I'll be there with you The calm that comes before the break The sun that sets like yesterday The good may come and go away While bad news waits for you to wake We all kneel down before the storm When waves come crashing at your door I've been down, been down before And I have faith, but I need more We're specks of dust caught in a whirlwind Nothingness behind the curtain Life is short, but death is certain That will always be our burden Free, afraid to follow If I promise you tomorrow See, through the dark We will meet and never part (Someplace through the dark...) Can you see me, my love, up there above? When you were dying, I was dying too Looked for meaning in song, but the meaning was gone 'Cause I was crying right along with you If the heavens may break, I hope for our sake That if they ever do, I'll be there with you (Ooh, ooh) I had something to say But the words went away Just like they always do I'll be there with you Can you see me, my love, up there above? When you were dying, I was dying too Looked for meaning in song, but the meaning was gone 'Cause I was crying right along with you If the heavens may break, I hope for our sake That if they ever do, I'll be there with you Background vocals *Griffin Boice sings “someplace through the dark” behind Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - clean vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - additional vocals, bass, drums, guitar, mixing, percussion, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering *Duck Leary - programming Trivia *Hollywood Undead, upon being asked if this song is a sequel to Bullet, responded by saying "That would be a good idea." This could mean that it is, in fact, a sequel to that song. *The band has stated that the inspiration for this song was love. *This is Johnny 3 Tears' favorite song from the album. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Griffin Boice